


First time for everything

by al_coholica



Category: Laurel and Hardy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of First Time, Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_coholica/pseuds/al_coholica
Summary: Hi im on mobile and it sucks hehehehe





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNRX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNRX2/gifts).

> Hi im on mobile and it sucks hehehehe

Oliver’s first time was when he was sixteen. 

He didn’t really like the girl, but she was willing and he was desperate. It was okay, a little awkward and downright uncomfortable at times, but he walked out of that girls house a man.

He felt horrible hours later. In translation, he felt the same.

Empty, tired, and lonely. 

He still felt so damn lonely. So when Mary came along, he thought it would all get better. Making love to her was just like making love to the first girl. And while he was with Mary, he tried to remember that girls name. When he grew tired of Mary, he met Evangeline. With her, it was the same. 

So when he lost both of them, he had lonely sex with prostitues who just wanted his money. Then, after a while, he repulsed sex. He hated the idea of two people involving themselves in something so intimate, yet it was so selfish at times.

He sneered at married couples who walked by him, and he worked hard to deal with his tension building up.

When he met Stan, all that changed. He waited to know him, to actually understand another person without sexual activity. He found that he fell in love faster that way. 

But Stan was a virgin.

And Oliver was not.

The first couple of tries to actually get Stan in bed seemed hopeless. He was scared, and nervous, and every time their kisses would get heated, he’d pull away and be shy for the rest of the night.

Their first time was as awkward as ever. They fumbled and tried to find out where each other’s weak points were, to see what worked for them. 

Now, after two years with his skinny companion, Oliver had never felt so alive. So  _ loved. _ He loved to cuddle with his lover, his cheek pressed against his thin chest as his skinny fingers ran through his dark hair. He loved to eat dinner with him every night, their hands clasped across the table, then they would do the dishes together, throwing soap bubbles at each other and giggling like children. 

Sex was so much different than making love, Oliver deduced as he peppered kisses down Stan’s neck, shuddering at every gasp he let out.

Oliver let his meaty hands roam his skinny back, calloused fingers itching to touch his warm skin.

He smiled into the kiss, shivering as Stan took his bottom lip gently in between his teeth. He lifted himself from the couch, his hands underneath his lovers thighs as he carried them to their bed. 

Clothes were shed off quickly, and within a few minutes, they were united as one. 

The sight was breathtaking. Soft-spoken, sweet little Stan writhing, crumbling into a complete mess. His eyes closed, hands grasping at the sheets next to his head, his mouth open as pants and moans escaped him.

It made Oliver’s stomach turn to putty, and he leaned down and kissed Stan on the forehead.

He rested his own against it, his heavy breath mixing with his lovers.

“Open your eyes,” he gently ordered, and Stan obeyed. Electric blue met dark chocolate, and it sent them both over the edge, their session ending with animalistic cries. 

They smoked soon after, the afterglow embracing them softly. Moonlight streamed in through the window, bathing their glistening skin.

Oliver smothered his cigarette in the ashtray, it hissed before dying out. He turned onto his side and just watched.

Watched the love of his life blow smoke into the air, watched his everything put out his cigarette, watched his better half turn towards him with sleepy eyes.

He gladly took him into his strong arms, a warm feeling spreading through his entire body.

God, this was so much better than his first time.

Oliver kissed Stan’s head, fingers running down his rib cage. His weak point.

He began to giggle, that high pitched cackle that his lager companion just loved. 

“Stop it,” he pleaded quietly, but Oliver pressed on, his fingers now intentionally tickling him. “No! Ack- please don’t-! Hehehe- stop it!” He struggled to get away, his strength useless compared to his loved one. 

Oliver rolled him onto his back, his fun now done, and laid his head on Stan’s chest. 

Automatically, he felt thin fingers run through his hair and massage his scalp. They woke up the next morning still in each other’s arms, the sunlight peppering their skin.


End file.
